In The Sun
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Summer is here, you know what that means..Summer love.Can two former flames but a spark back into each other summer and heal their broken hearts? Can they make a once doomed romance work
1. Chapter 1

In The Sun.

Summer is here, you know what that means..Summer love. But not for Clare Edwards. After two hard break ups in a year she has given up the idea she ever could be happy, but can one ex who started her heart break change her mind? KC isn't doing much better. Screwing up another good relationship and giving his son up for adoption was the icing to a fantastic year. Will an old flame put a spark back into his summer and possibly his heart? Could they be friends or can they make a doomed romance work?First Glance

Clare rose from bed the same time and way she had been for the last couple of days. She got up, got dressed, made awkward eye contact with her mom and headed over to the hospital. She had been to see Adam every day all day since he got shot. She watched over Adam and gave him company. Eli did the same and they would exchange semi awkward glances, but today Clare was alone. Eli had to go out of town with his dad. He wasn't gonna go but Adam made him. She arrived with his usual coffee order and his comic book and took her spot on the chair nest to Adam's bed

"So how are you doing?" She asked him.

"Clare I am fine." he rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Well my best friend is in the hospital after a gunshot wound. I am keeping him company" She stated

"Clare, its summer. You shouldn't spend it in cooped up in a hosipital with me" Adam looked at Clare "Its not fair to you"

"Yeah but its not fair to you either. You had nothing to do with the whole gang shooting." she looked sad

"But if I wasn't hurt I would be out enjoying summer" he told her "Is this because of Jake?" she looked up

"The more time I spend here with you my best friend the less time I am alone. Alli is gone. Eli is gone for a couple of weeks. Jake fell off the face of the earth. Jenna went back with her brother for the summer." she smiled sadly "You are my only friend right now."

"Clare there has to be somebody you can hang out with this summer"he assured her "It just makes me feel horrible seeing you waste your summer here. There has got to somebody anybody you can spend time with this summer"

…...

"Come on dude. Out of bed" Drew said to KC "We are gonna go play some basketball"

"I would rather not" KC groaned."I would rather stay in bed. I am less likely to screw someone over this way." he turned over

"Dude its been a month since you and Jenna broke up. Its time to move on" he told him "You need to get out of the house. We are gonna play basketball after we visit my brother for a bit"

"In the hospital?" KC looked at him

"Yeah. I haven't seen him yet today and I want to" Drew looked at KC "It will be good for you to get of the house. Come on." KC looked at Drew "Fine, but just so you know I hate hospitals."

"And I hate that my little brother got shot. But we have to deal with it" He looked at him.

…...

"I don't know Adam. No one is left" Clare smiled "Besides it would cut into my Adam time"

"Geez you trying to smother me women?" he joked and Clare laughed

"Did someone miss me?" Drew said walking in with KC who had his hands in his pockets

"Hey big bro." Adam smiled "I am just trying to convince Clare here to get out and enjoy summer more"

"Who's says I am not having fun?" she joked and looked at KC and smiled friendly at him

"Clare can you give some alone time with my brother?" Drew asked

"Um sure. I will just be out in the hall" she got up and walked out. KC followed her out

"Have you really been everyday?" KC asked her

"Yeah. I don't have a life" she stated

"Me either. Not really in a fun mood. A bad break up does that" he said

"Same here. And having my best friend getting shot didn't help"  
>"You and Jake broke up?" KC looked shocked.<p>

"Yeah. Its a long complicated story. "

"Well you can tell me over coffee. My treat" KC said as he headed to the elevator.

"Sounds nice" she smiled and him and they pressed the ground floor and stood there in the elevator for the first time in a year with no trace of awkwardness between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare and KC stepped out of the elevator and headed to the cafe. A Worker smiled at C;are

"Back again hun?" She asked. She was on an older women

"Yeah can't get enough of this place." she joked

"Well I hope your friend is doing better"

"He is thanks" and KC shook his head "What?" Clare asked

"Is there anyone who meets you and doesn't end up loving you?' he asked smiling

"I don't think Katie Matlin likes me to much. Or maybe she is just annoyed by me." Clare shrugged "I am not that likeable" she blushed

"Yeah you are. You are too nice. Even when people don't deserve it" he told her and grabbed her a bag of decaff tea. She looked at him sideways "What don't tell me you don't like tea anymore?"

"No its just. I don't really drink much anymore. Eli and Jake were big coffee drinkers and I guess I just picked up a taste for it" she smiled

"I remember when you hated the sight of coffee. What did you call it? The devils brew" He joked

She smiled "Well I would love some tea. Thanks KC" when they went to pay Kc stopped her

"I got this" he winked at her "What kind of gentleman would I be if I made the lady pay"

"Wow thanks K" she smiled and sat down and he soon joined her "Who knew you had it in you" she teased

"I don't know. I guess you must bring it out of me" KC shyly looked away "So tell me, why are you here everyday inside of soaking up the sun with LumberJake?" he joked but his smile disappeared when he saw Clare's face fell

"Cause he dumped me"

"Oh Clare I am sorry" he sympathized. "I could tell you really liked him. Why did you guys break up"

"Long story" She took a sip of her tea

"Well I have nothing to do. Tell me" He asked and she looked up into his eyes saw real curiosity and concern. Clare just spilled

"Well my mom and his dad are getting married the second week of September." She shrugged "It would be too weird. So he dumped me"  
>"Well I bet its gonna be super awkward" KC told her<p>

"Oh you have no idea" She shuddered "I can't even picture it" she laughed a little "But I guess I don't have a choice so, its whatever"  
>"That's the Clare I know. Fake it till you make it" KC laughed and Clare smiled<p>

"Of course."

"So does that mean you are getting back together with Eli?" KC asked curious

"No." She told him "I think I will always love Eli but I feel like our time has passed us." She looked at him "What about you and Jenna? Are you gonna try and get back together with her?"

"No. I screwed it up so badly I am surprised she hasn't like tried to kill me" He joked but Clare could tell he was hurt "I am a horrible person"  
>"No you are not" Clare told him<p>

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"A horrible person would show no remorse " she pointed "i have no doubt that what you did was horrible, but you KC Guthrie are not a horrible person."

"Thanks Clare. I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before" KC couldn't help but let a huge smile come across his face and he didn't even care how stupid he must look

"Well maybe you have been hanging out with the wrong people"

"You know I think I have been" He smiled "Man why did we stop hanging out?" but as soon as he said it he felt dumb.

"Well leaving me for my best friend and then using the remaining feelings I had for you so you could past a test.. kinda puts a damper on a friendship"

"Wow I was an ass" He looked down "Sorry"

"I am willing to put it in the past if you are?" she offered "how about we start fresh?"

"I would love that" KC smiled again, even bigger this time. A sense of relief came over them. As if the last two years of all their hurt melted just for a moment and it was only KC and Clare sitting their enjoying each others company. KC couldn't help but think this is how it should always be.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare and KC were laughing as they headed to Adam's room

"Man I haven't had that much fun in a while" Clare said smiling wide

"Me either. We should do it again. Soon"

"I am free tomorrow afternoon?"Clare suggested

"So am I. See you at the Dot?"

"Sure. Sounds fun" She looked at Adam's door "So I guess I will see you around K" Clare smiled as they walked back to Adam's room

"Count on it." He smiled at her and she disappeared into Adam's room Within a few seconds Drew came out

"Alright Bro you ready to play some basketball?"

"Yeah sure"

After about a half hour playing they stopped playing to take a breather but KC had been going on and on about Clare

"Did you know we used to hang out everyday in grade nine? I don't think I have a memory from that year that doesn't have Clare in it some how." Kc stated

"Oh nice" Drew rolled his eyes

"And did you know Clare and I did home work everyday after school? This is before I did sports, man I miss that. We used to have so much fun together."

"Oh my god dude am I alive? Cause I think I was bored to death."

"What?" KC snapped back

"I am sorry but ever since we left the hospital you have been talking about Clare non stop. Do you like, like her?" Drew asked taking a sip of water

"What?" KC said scoffing "Me and Clare? Clare and I? No."

"You sure? You wont shut up about her" Drew told him

"Wont shut up about who?" Dave came running up behind them with Connor.

"KC hung out with Clare at the hospital today while I visited Adam and now he wont shut up about her" Drew told them

"Ah no dude" Dave said "Come on, Clare again?"

"What am I missing?" Drew asked

"Nothing happened. We just had coffee" KC defended himself

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Drew asked again lost

"KC and Clare used to date back in grade nine" Dave told him

"You dated Clare?" Drew was shocked "Why did you guys break up?"  
>"You know I don't really remember" KC lied.<p>

"Cause he left her for Jenna" Connor stated

"So you did t Jenna what you did to Clare?"

"Yes ok and I feel awful about it. But Clare is cool with being friends" KC explained

"Yes cause you can be friends with an ex girlfriend" Drew rolled his eyes

"Excuse me but are you not helping your ex girlfriend avoid jail time?" Kc raised his eye brows

"So? That is different. Bianca is helping us put away the guy who shot my brother."

"Whatever. Its not like I still like her." KC explained "I just miss hanging out with her. Clare is the only person to ever accept me, flaws and all. I just missed her, I didn't even realize how much I missed her" KC told them "I am just happy. For the first time I have been happy since Jenna and I broke up." He looked at them "Why is that a problem" Dave threw his hands up

"Whatever man. Just don't mess with Clare. She has been through a lot. I had to hear about it second hand from Adam and Alli. Just make sure she knows you are just friends" KC looked away

"Yeah just friend. Are we gonna play some basketball or what?" KC Grabbed the ball from drew and shot a basket. KC avoided mentioning Clare to them for the rest of the day. When he finally went home his mom looked at him

"Well hi there stranger. Have a good day?" KC just smiled

"Yeah I had a perfect day" and he went into his room and smiled. For the first time in months, his life was looking up. He wondered though sadly, how long before he would screw it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Clare left the hospital a little earlier than she normally would the next day. She had to get ready for her date with KC. No it wasn't a date, it was two friends having coffee. Nothing more. She tried to shake the familiar butterflies as she picked out her outfit. Something nice, but not too nice like she thought it was a date. She settled on a simple black skirt with a plain blue tank and a whit cardigan. There something simple but still nice. She smiled and walked down the stairs to hear laughing. She looked around the corner and saw her mom and Glen with wedding magazines. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh hey Clare bear" her mom said glowing. She wanted to badly to be a huge brat and give her a huge attitude, after all this wedding did cause her a heart break, but seeing her mom so happy after what her father did, made Clare stop

"Hi Mom, Glen" She faked a smile

"Where are you going sweetie?" Her mom asked

"Out for coffee with KC" she looked around for her flats. The sound of KC's name made her mom perk up

"Wow KC? I haven't heard that name around here in a long time" she looked at Clare "He used to be a regular around here what happened?" She looked away from her as if she was still looking for something

"We kinda drifted apart when he started dating Jenna" Which wasn't a lie. She just never told her mom she had dated KC.

"Oh well at least you guys are friends again" Clare wanted to laugh. Her mom never really liked KC. Maybe it was the wedding plans making her mom suddenly more tolerable of her being friends with KC or maybe her mom just wanted Clare out of the house so her and Glen could make kissy face in peace.

"Yeah well I will be home later. Love ya" she grabbed her bag and as she opened the door she heard Glen say

"Well its good she is getting out the house. Jake was concerned that she would spend her whole break in her room upset about their break up"

"Oh no. Not Clare. Even if she was upset, she would just put on a brave face and pretend like nothing was wrong"

He was concerned that she was gonna spend her break in her room upset. He was concerned. Concern is a form of caring right? No Jake Martin didn't care about her. If he did, he would have stuck around. He would have at least talked to her once before falling off the face of the earth. She put him in the back of her mind as she walked to the Dot. No way was she gonna let Jake Martin ruin her date with KC. That wasn't a date.

…...

KC arrived at the Dot early, and he thought about leaving, so he wouldn't look like an idiot sitting there for how ever long it would take Clare to get there. He stood up and headed to the door when he saw her

"Wow leaving already?" Clare teased him. She looked really cute.

"Um no. Not now" He smiled and they sat down

"Well good. Cause I would wonder what I did" she looked at the menu "You know I am kinda hungry. I am gonna get a double Dot burger with extra fries and a large chocolate shake" She said and Kc shook his head "What I am hungry"

"No its just. Most girls are too self conscious to eat. Jenna wasn't only when she was pregnant with Ty" KC smiled the looked a little sad.

"You miss them don't you?" Clare asked

"Kinda. I mean I miss the feeling of being a family. I loved Ty. He is my son after all"

"Then why did you do it? Cheat on Jenna with Marisol?" Clare took a sip of water

"I really don't know"

"I do. " She stated

"Oh yeah? Why did I?"  
>"You looked for an easy way out"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"KC its what you always do. When things aren't perfect you look for an out. With me it was Jenna, you then left Jenna when she was pregnant. Then you thought you could do for your son what your father couldn't and wouldn't do for you. But then, things got hard and you looked for a way out. Marisol." Kc pondered that for a second

"Wow you're right"

"Am I ever wrong KC?" Clare teased "I can read you like a book" she told him.

"Well I am glad you still know me after all this time" He said that looking at her. She looked nothing like she did when they first met. Back then she wore a Catholic school girl uniform, her hair was long and in a pony tail and she had glasses and braces. Now she wore normal clothes, her hair had been cute short and she got rid of her braces and glasses. It was as if she transformed into a new person, someone KC didn't know

"What?" Clare looked away shyly. KC didn't know he had been staring.

"Oh sorry" He said "Its just, you look so different then you did back when we met in grade nine"  
>"I grew up K. we all do"<br>"But its like I barely know you anymore"

"Well lets change that. This summer we will get to know one another again. Ok?" Clare smiled

"Sounds awesome." He was excited. Sure she had changed a lot on the outside, but inside she couldn't be much different. Maybe he had changed more than she. It didn't matter though, this summer they would be best friends. He would make sure he knew Clare Edwards as well as he did back then. And maybe he would remember who he used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Clare and KC spent almost everyday after that together. Either hanging out with Adam at the hospital, going out to dinner with Katie and Drew or just hanging around her house. KC tired to remember what his life was like without having Clare around. He didn't even want to go back. Clare enjoyed spending time with KC. Even if it was just as friends. Something about Kc made her feel safe. Like everything was alright. They were walking to the hospital one day about a week after meeting up again with Coffee for Adam, just laughing and talking

"So you think you will go out for football this year?" Clare ask sipping her tea

"Maybe. I liked it last year, I don't know though. I am not into being Mr. Jock anymore." he shrugged

"KC you just said you liked it. You are good. You shouldn't waste talent like that. Its hard to come by" she smiled

"Yeah maybe you are right." He looked down at her "Promise you would come to the games?" He asked she looked unsure "Come on you are my good luck charm" he looks at her with puppy dog eyes "Please?" She smirked

"Fine K. I will be there. Promise"

"Awesome" He smiled at her. They were almost at the hospital when Clare heard a familiar

"Hey Edwards, where is my coffee?" She whipped around and saw Eli walking towards them

"Eli?" she smiled and walked fast over to him and gave him a hug. KC felt his back stiffen "What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be out of town for another week!"

"I was, but Adam called me and said he was getting released today. So I came to help" He looks suspiciously at KC and semi smiles "Hi KC. Nice to see you" he extended his hand

"Like wise Eli" Clare smiled

"Well lets go in shall we?" she bounced inside smiling at the boys. Once inside they found Drew and Mrs. Torres packing up Adam's room

"Hey Eli!" Adam said smiling and semi hugged him "I didn't think you were gonna be back till next week" he smiled "Well come on. I can't carry this bag on my own" Adam joked

"Oh yeah yeah yeah. Milk your hurt shoulder why don't cha" Eli joked and grabbed a bag. Drew carried his pillow and blanket and KC grabbed another bag. They all went to Adam and Drew's place. They hung out and ate wings and just talked. Hearing all the things Clare had done the year they were apart made KC realize that this wasn't saint Clare he once knew

"No way. You set off the stink bomb?" KC looked at her disbelief.

"Yeah I did. But in my defense... Fitz was gonna kill Adam. I had to stop it" KC smiled. That sounded more like the Clare he knew

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You did almost get the Shep fired" He stated

"Oh yeah I remember that" Katie said as she leaned into Drew

"You did what?" Eli and Adam looked sideways at her

"Our old principle was kinda a" Clare was searching for the right word but Katie and KC both said

"Ass hole"

"Ok he wasn't a nice guy. When Connor was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome, he was gonna suspend him. Cause he was different and when I called him out on it. He called him a bitch" Eli looked at her shocked

"What did you do?"

"Well KC had the idea to show the recording of him calling me a bitch to the assembly" She laughed. "He was away for a month at a "Sensitivity training Seminar" Clare laughed

"I still say he should have gotten fired"

"Of course you would" Clare rolled her eyes. Just then her phone went off "Shoot I gotta get home"

"Yeah me too. I can give you a ride" Eli stood up "I gotta get home anyways. CeCe will freak if I don't get her car back" He smiled. KC stood up right away and gave Clare a hug

"See you tomorrow"  
>"Sure sounds awesome. See you K. Bye guys" Clare walked out with Eli. They drove in silence. Finally when they arrived at Clare's house<br>"So you and KC" he began

"Eli we are just friends"

"I was just gonna say, its nice he apologized to you" he smiled honestly "Just be careful ok? He broke your heart once. As a friend, I would hate to see him do it again."

"Thanks Eli. But trust me, Kc doesn't like me in that way anymore. We are just friends"

"Ok. Just remember. I got your back"

"Thanks Eli" She smiled and leaned over and hugged him. As she walked towards the door she though about Eli's caution. Maybe KC did still like her. Did he send out some kind of vibe? Did she? Maybe they could have another go. No they had their chance. Still Clare couldn't help but think what would have happened if things hadn't turned out the way they did in grade nine. Wishing is a horrible thing


	6. Chapter 6

"**Sorry I can't make it for Coffee. Dress fitting with my mom yippie and lunch with Eli. Maybe tomorrow?"** KC starred at the text. Clare wasn't coming. Her mom he could understand. But blowing him off for Eli? Eli? Of all people made him mad. He walked to the basketball courts and started shooting baskets. Trying to cool off. It wasn't working. After about an hour Drew showed up

"Hey man whats up? Thought you were hanging out with Clare today?"

"She um" He was sweating and out of breath "She had to go to a dress fighting with her mom and then she was going out to lunch with Eli. So I guess she isn't coming" he shot a basket but missed

"Oh the boyfriend is back. Guess you were just a filler friend" Drew joked

"Haha. No she isn't dating Eli." He said unsure now. She seemed to be all over him yesterday. "And anyways why should I care? We are just friends No big thing. If she still has feelings for Eli after all he did, who cares right?" KC shot another basket and missed "Who cares"

"Obviously you do. Admit it dude you still have feelings for her"

"What? No I don't." Even as KC said it something about it, even if he didn't realize it, felt untrue.

"Whatever. Do you want to play or not?" He rolled his eyes "Cause I have to pick Katie up for a date in about 2 hours"

"Sure lets do it" KC needed to take his mind off of it. Imagining Clare and Eli. All laughing and chummy like they had been the night before. He hated Eli. Hated him. True he didn't know him that well but he just hated him. He couldn't explain it, but he just couldn't stand the guy.

…...

The sun was setting, when Clare walked by the courts

"I thought I would find you here" She smiled at KC who didn't respond. "You weren't answering your phone. I stopped by to say hi to Adam when Drew said you were here" She looked at him. "Did I do something to make you mad?"She was standing near the hoop.  
>"What? No I am fine. Just that you blew me off for Eli, that is cool, why would I give a damn?" He threw the ball only it missed and almost hit Clare<p>

"Wow way to act like a little boy." She threw the ball at him."Sorry I have other friends."She looked at him annoyed

"Whatever if you want to get back together with Eli after what he did its whatever" She looked at him side ways

"Who the heck told you Eli and I are back together?" Clare asked

"Well it was pretty clear last night, how he was all over you and stuff" KC rolled his eyes in anger

"KC we are just friends. Eli has helped me through a lot. My parents divorce was a big thing I dealt with. Eli was there. Before we dated he was one of my best friends. After our break up I thought I would loose him as a friend. I guess I was just happy he was back I didn't think you would mind" She looked at him sad "I am sorry. Forgive me?" KC wanted to, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Whatever" He just grumbled. Clare looked at him

"I guess you are just gonna hate me forever?"

"I don't know"

"Tell you what KC, I will play you for it" KC looked at Clare confused

"Play me for what?"

"Your forgiveness" She took the ball "If I win,you have to forgive me"

"And if I win?"  
>"You can hate me forever" She raised her eye brows and smirked. KC smiled<p>

"Fine. But I must warn you Ms. Edwards, I am Degrassi's big basketball star"  
>"Oh well please promise you will go easy on me Mr. Guthrie." She went around him and shot a basket and made it. KC stood there with his mouth open "I didn't say I was gonna go easy on you Smart one" She laughed<p>

"Oh its on Edwards!" The game was only to 20. 2 hours later Clare and KC were still playing. They lost count of the points just like they had lost track of the time. The sun was long down and the lights were barley lighting the court.

"Guthrie takes the ball he fakes left, he fakes right he shoots" KC was narrating himself

"Edward's leaps on his back" Clare jumped on his back, causing him to let go of the ball and he kinda dropped down. The ball rolled over onto the grass. Clare got off his back and ran after the ball. Once she got the ball, he showed it off as if taunting him. "HA HA" Clare laughed running around on the grass

"Oh that is how its gonna be huh Clare?"He ran after her and grabbed her waist and picked her up. She laughed even louder. She too dropped the ball, but KC didn't even seem to notice nor care. He tripped and they both fell on the ground laughing. KC rolled over and faced Clare who was under him. He smiled at her. For some reason KC felt a strange urge to kiss Clare. Maybe it was just KC's mind playing tricks on him, but he could swear Clare wanted him to kiss her. KC was about to when he heard a phone going off. It was hers.

"Shoot" Clare leaned up and answered her phone "Yeah? Mom? Yes I am fine. Just hanging out with KC. Yeah mom, yes I will be there in a few. Ok mom. Bye Mom" She rolled her eyes. "I gotta go home." she stood up. KC did too

"Yeah right me too" He knew his opportunity was gone now. Maybe forever. She began to walk away but KC stopped her "Who won?"

"I don't know" She thought about it "Guess you will just have to forgive me" She smiled

"Guess so. Call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I look forward to it." Clare smiled one last time before running home.

KC began to walk home feeling like an idiot. How could he be so stupid? Of he liked Clare. Why did he think that this would be different? It only took a matter of weeks in grade nine before he knew she was the girl for him. Why did he think being friends would be good enough now, when it wasn't back then. She was still Clare. She was still the one person who read him like a book and still the one person who made him even want to try and be better. KC shook his head. All of this didn't matter now, as his mind wandered back to that night after he convinced her to let him cheat off of her to pass his math test. Who cares if they were friends now, Clare Edwards had made up her mind about KC long ago. Nothing would change that. No matter how much KC wanted them to.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next next few weeks, Clare, KC, Katie, Drew, Eli, Bianca and Adam spent almost everyday together. KC didn't like hanging out with Eli, considering Eli had more in common with Clare now then KC did, and he made no attempt to hide. Eli was sorta indifferent about KC. He didn't like nor hate him. He just didn't want KC hurting Clare again.

One Friday, KC, Drew, Adam and Katie were waiting at the Dot for Clare to arrive.

"Getting antsy are we KC?" Drew teased

"What?"

"Your foot wont stop tapping." Katie pointed out. Adam had gotten up to use the bathroom

"I just don't know why Clare is running late. She said 3 and its" He looked at his watch

"3:15. Chill KC" Katie said

"Its just, Clare is like a coo coo bird ok, she is never late" KC looked around.

"Give it up man" Drew said

"Give what up?"

"We all know you like her" Drew looked at him

"No, I am just concerned about a friend that is all" Then KC saw Clare approaching. His smiled faded when he saw Eli walking up with her. "Oh great, its Clare's shadow. Literally."

"Hey guys sorry we are late. We were just eating lunch at his house" Clare said as she sat down near

"Wow he eats? I thought it was only human blood" KC said

"Hello KC, nice to see you too" Eli refrained from commenting on it further. His spats with KC upset Clare and he promised her he would stop

"Yeah" he said but notice Clare giving him an angry look

"Hey Eli" Adam said as he came back giving Eli a high 5

"What's up dude?"

"Oh you know physical therapy, nothing much"

"We should have another party, like we did before remember?" Eli said looking at Clare "You mean the secret party? Oh my that was so much fun" She laughed "It took us 3 hours to clean up that area."

"Yeah but it was so worth it." Eli commented "Why are you complaining. Adam and I did all the hard work" Everyone laughed but KC

"Well if you ask me, the party wasn't that fun"

"KC," Clare began

"Oh why is that?" Eli asked

"Seems to me, it was just a lame party. Anyone could have thrown a better one"

"Oh here we go" Drew said sipping his smoothy

"Well I would have said you could have, but you were to busy getting girls pregnant and then leaving them" Eli said trying to keep his cool. He really didn't like KC

"Well at least I am not crazy" KC spatted and Eli looked hurt. He had just been diagnosed with Bi polar disorder and he was still sensitive about it.

"I am out" He said trying not to loose it on KC. Kc felt proud until Clare looked at KC pissed "Wow you are such a jerk. I don't know why you hate Eli so much. You know maybe if you got to know him, you would actually like him" She got up and left too.

KC tried calling Clare constantly over the next few days. She refused to answer. KC felt bad, but what could he do? He hated Eli, and the fact he and Clare had gotten so close. What did Eli have that he didn't? Why was Clare so quick to defend him? KC was over at the Torres's house complaining about how Clare wouldn't call him back when Adam spoke up

"Its cause you called Eli crazy. Eli has been through hell these last two years and regrets all the hurt he caused. Mostly Clare. It took almost a 3 months for him to accept the fact he was bi polar. Clare has been helping him with it. She is very protective of him." Kc felt like a jerk. Then he asked Adam "If Eli hadn't, you know, lost it, Do you think they would still be together?"

"Most likely. Eli really loves Clare. Clare may not be in love with Eli anymore, but she does love him. Which is why, if you want to get on Clare's good side, I suggest you play nice with Eli." Adam told him. KC stayed for another hour. He decided to take Adam's advice and walked over to Eli's, only to find him out in the garage working on a car.

"Hey Eli" Kc said awkward

"Hi KC, what are you doing here?"

"Look, Clare is mad at us"

"Oh she is mad at you. Not me. I am not the ass hole here for once" Eli stated pleased with himself

"Fine she is mad at me, and I would like to fix it"

"Understandable" Eli took a sip of his soda

"So, it has brought to my attention, I haven't been every nice to you" This was killing KC. The last thing he wanted to do was make nice with Eli of all people "So I want to fix that"  
>"Ok, lets just stop the facade ok? I know you have feelings for Clare. I don't blame you nor am I condemning you. I get it. She is amazing. Its hard to be around her and not fall hopelessly in love with her. But you don't know Clare"<p>

"Are you kidding me? I have known her longer than you."

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't want either of us. She is still hung up on Jake" Eli stated. "So us cock blocking each other is just stupid." KC knew he was right

"So, can we try and play nice for Clare's sake? Since our feelings for her is the one thing we can agree on?"  
>"Sure, why not" Eli said and smiled. He put back on the radio and it was a Dead Hand Song and KC started singing along "No way... you are a fan of the dead hand?" Eli looked at KC<p>

"Yeah. I wanted to try and win the tickets last year, but I had football. I couldn't" he shrugged

"Dude I won them. I went to that concert" Eli told him. KC's eyes widen

"No way! What was it like?" Eli began to tell him the events of that night. From stealing Sav's dad's car, to Bianca getting drunk, to getting pulled over by the cops. They laughed and hung out for a while. But KC had to cut it short. He had to get to work

About 8:30 right before closing, KC saw Clare walk in. She smiled at him. It lifted his spirits

"I got a random call from a semi happy semi confused Eli. He said you two hung out today"

"Yeah you are right, he is a cool guy" KC smiled. Wasn't a lie.

"I told you, that you guys would have stuff in common" Clare smiled wide

_Yeah we are both hopelessly in love with you_

"Yeah I guess. But we should all hang out Tomorrow"

"Oh can't. Alli is spending the night. My mom's wedding to ugh Jake's dad is Friday. She is spending the night before to help me get ready. But what about Sunday?"

"Sure. Sounds awesome." KC smiled "Are you ready for it?"

"No. I still love him, but he doesn't want me, so I have to move on. Look I gotta go, pick up my dress, but I will call you Sunday ok?"

"Sure" Clare hugged KC, and he almost didn't let her go.

"See you Sunday KC" She walked out. KC suddenly realized. Just cause Eli gave up his hope getting Clare back, doesn't mean KC had to. Lets face it, with Jake her new step brother, he had a pretty good shot. He smiled. When he saw her on Sunday, he would tell her how he felt.. He had to get her back.

…...

KC arrived after Katie and Drew to the Dot. He was gonna ask Clare out

"Ok you guys were right, I still like Clare.. a lot. I am gonna tell her how I feel. Today"

"Yeah about that Kc, um we have to tell you something" Drew said

"What?" KC was pumped. He knew what he had to do before it was to late

"Um Clare, she um.. she uh"  
>"Hey guys!" Clare said smiling wide wearing a sundress as she was walking hand and hand... with Jake. KC's jaw hit the floor<p>

"Hey guys" Jake said "Kc, what's up, haven't seen you in a while" Jake smiled

"Ugh yeah."

"Well I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you order for me Clare bear?" Jake kissed her head and walked inside

"What's going on?" Kc said almost demanding

"Well we kinda got back together. He said he loved me, and he wanted to be with me and I told him I felt the same. Isn't that great?" Clare was to happy for KC to be a jerk. Instead he put on the fakest smile and said

"Awesome. Just awesome"

**Sorry for the long time to update. Shits been going down in my life and with Nowhere to run, I wasn't sure if I was gonna include it, and now that I did I had to rewrite this whole chapter**

**Promise the next one wont be as long of a wait**


End file.
